CIA can be dangerous
by cmlover259297
Summary: AU fanfiction about JJ
1. Chapter 1

my first fanfiction I write stories mostly AU. sorry if there are misspellings. review if you like it and if you have any ideas for storied please share :D

* * *

Jennifer Jareau was just a normal girl until one day her parents were killed. When she was younger her sister had died but when her parents died too she hit a wall. She was 18 so she was allowed to live on her own. No one looked after her anymore, she had no money so she was forced to live on the streets. She went by the name of JJ. One day she could make a life changing decision. She can join the CIA and become an undercover agent or she can continue living on the streets. She chose to join the CIA. In a few weeks she was done with the CIA training. The CIA sent her back to school so no one would get suspicious. She went undercover in a drug cartel. The boss was Timothy Lee. He was the one that was in charge of everything. Her mission was to get close to her. In the mean time JJ went to school as well. After months of undercover work it was finally time. During her free period JJ got into a classroom. She closed the blinds and locked the door. The people at the CIA connected a live feed to the computer screen in that classroom so JJ could see everything.

SWAT was waiting at a distance where the drop would be. JJ finally was close enough to know where the big drops were but she was allowed to go along. She told the CIA where it would be so they could catch Timothy Lee and his men but not everything went as planned. When SWAT moved in they got Lee his men but Lee wasn't there. After the bell rang JJ was supposed to go back to her class but when she opened the door she saw a man walking up the stairs. It was Lee. He didn't see her. She quickly went to her locker. She had a little safe in there with a gun. She got it and went the way Lee went. He got into the teachers room. She heard screaming and teachers came running out. JJ got her history teacher by his arm and asked him what was going on. He said he was keeping Mrs. Smith Mrs. Jackson and Mrs. Vaulman hostage. JJ made sure everyone was out and then slowly and quietly got into the room. She pointed her gun at Lee and yelled ''Drop the gun now.'' Before JJ knew it a gun hit her on her head from behind and she was knocked out. The last thing she saw where the tears and shock in her teachers' eyes and everything went dark


	2. Chapter 2

When JJ woke up she was tied to a chair, facing her three teachers. She was gagged  
just like her teachers. When she looked to her side she saw Lee stadning there with  
one of his men. He had a big smirk on his face. Both of them men were armed. She  
looked him straight in the eye until he came walking towards her. He took off her gag  
and also the ones fromthe teachers. 'I will leave you for a while. Don't worry I will be  
back.' Lee said. He touched JJ's cheek and then forced a kiss on her lips. JJ pulled back  
and he hit her on the side of her head with his gun. He then left. JJ looked down since  
the room was spinning from the blow to her head. At least she had sometime from  
herself. That's what she thought until Mrs. Smith started talking. 'What are you?' She  
asked JJ. 'I can't tell you but it will be ok. I won't let him hurt you.' JJ assured her teachers.  
'JJ we talked about this. You don't have to give up your life for anyone elses. Your parents  
and sister wouldn't have wanted that.' Mrs. Vaulman said.

No teacher knew her parents were dead except for Mrs. Vaulman. Mrs. Vaulman overheard  
JJ talking on the phone. JJ was talking abount a case but she didn't know that so JJ turned  
out to lie and tell her she was willing to save anyone elses life if it would cost hers. JJ didn't  
mean her but her teacher wanted to talk to her ever since and they did. JJ trusted Mrs. Vaulman.

'I'm the reason you are here and I will do anything to get you out.' Before anyone else  
could say something Lee walked back in. 'Are you ready JJ? Or should I say Special Agent  
Jareau. CIA' Lee said. JJ didn't answer him. She knew her cover was blown. She saw the  
shock in her teachers eyes. 'What do you want Lee?' JJ said convident. 'You slowly ruiend my  
company so I'm slowly going to ruien you and your friends over her.' Lee said as he pointed  
to her teachers. Mrs. Jackson let out a sob when she heard what he said. 'They had nothing  
to do with it just let them go.' JJ asked. Almost begged.

'Let's play a little game alright? I'm going to name 1 thing to you all and you can choose who it  
happens to.' Lee said. 'Whatever it is choose me I can take-' Before JJ could finish Lee had given  
her a blow in her face with his fist. 'Where was I. yes 1 thing to you all. first off Mrs. Vaulman  
over here.I've just gotten this lovely teaser. I'd love to use it but on who?' Lee asked Mrs. Vaulman  
as he got the teaser from his man. 'Me' Mrs. said determinent. 'No. PLease no pick me. Pick me!' JJ  
begged but Lee turned it on. He put the teaser on her arm and Mrs. Vaulman screamed in pain. Tears  
started to form in JJ's eyes. Mrs. Vaulman blacked out and JJ tried to see if her chest was still going  
up and down.

* * *

Review if you liked it. this is the first kidnapped fanfic I have written I have written more but I don't want them to know I wrote this one because this is kind of I don't really know. weird? any way I hope you liked it so far


End file.
